


Another chance

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you get another chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another chance

**Author's Note:**

> you can read this as a sequel of ['Too late'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6351148)

Reluctantly he opened his eyes, not sure what would await him. The last he could remember was ... an alien, killing him. Or did she only took his soul? Everything that had made him human?

He wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. But the hand on his shoulder, shaking him, was unrelenting.

"Zeke? Please, come back to me!"

Casey! His voice, his amazing blue eyes, his soft smile. He had made it. He had saved the world.

"Good, you are awake. Hurry up, we need to go to your lab, find the Scat before she finds it. Maybe we can stop her in time."

Zeke frowned.  
"What are you talking about? Del crashed the lab, remember? And you did use up the last pen of Scat to kill the alien queen."

Casey shook his head.  
"No, all this hasn't happened yet. I can't say, that I know what's going on. It seems as if ... as if ... I guess, I lost the fight against her."

"This makes no sense."

"Nothing makes sense anymore," Casey answered and smiled slightly.  
"I assume that we somehow got reborn in another timeline. It's still Friday morning and I have a chance to make it better this time. But I will need your help."

So what. Zeke finally forced himself to shake off his confusion and grabbed for his car key. If they wanted to save the world, whatever world they were living into now, it was about time to begin with it. And this time, he would stay at Casey's side up to the end

**Author's Note:**

> written for comment_fic = Prompt: any, any/any, this time we'll get it right (reincarnation)
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
